Akatsuki HideandSeek
by packmate
Summary: Another Deviantart Request. A Yaoi hide and seek story between Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi.


"Hidan?" Deidara said cautiously as he turned the dark corner. The silence killed him with every step he took. Drip, Drop, Drip, Drop was all that could be heard.

"Hidan?" He called again, raising his voice just one more level. Deidara's heart pounded. A man chuckled from behind him. The blonde whipped around in a flash. Itachi stood there, amusement on his face. Deidara squealed for a moment as he began to ran. Itachi grabbed him by his his shoulder, laughing almost like a school girl. Deidara realized how stupid he had been.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that." Hidan said in between laughter as the face of the bitter Itachi melted away revealing the much more merry face of Hidan.

"Don't do that!" Deidara said in a hushed scream as he smacked Hidan with his fist on Hidan's shoulder.

"Why not? Too scared of losing the game? Taking it quite too seriously DeiDei. You know you can't win a game of hide and seek with Itachi." Hidan smiled down, his soft red eyes gleaming.

"Not true." Deidara growled, a scowl on his face.

"Are you really going to try to scowl at me? Come on. Smile a bit." Hidan replied slyly.

"I can make any face I want to you." A small vein on Hidan's forehead twitched and with one swope, Hidan was pressing him to the wall.

"I said, are you really going to scowl at me like that." Hidan whispered in his ear, his voice like a blade. He could hear Deidara's breath accelerate.

"Yes." Deidara replied slowly, smelling the dark aroma that covered Hidan. For a moment they paused like that, tension raising every second. Deidara's heart skipped beats; Hidan's hold on Deidara became shaky. Hidan finally pulled his face away and looked at Deidara. After Sasori and had...gone away...Hidan and him had become so close. But...Deidara could never...

"So I found you two love birds." Itachi said dronely as he walked down the hall, his shoes clacking on the floor. "I guess I won, as always." Hidan reluctively let go of Deidara and he slided back down to the floor.

"Shut up loser." Deidara scoffed as he kicked the ground. Hidan chuckled.

"Such a sore loser DeiDei, can't handle even losing a children game." Hidan put his elbow on Deidara shoulder, using it as arm rest.

"Oh, even have pet names now? Guess Deidara needs one now that Saso-."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Both Itachi and Deidara turned and looked at Hidan in alarm. Why would Hidan get so mad about that, Deidara thought, he did have a short fuse but... A pain creeked at his chest. Losing Sasori had been so painful and Deidara had somewhat latched on to Hidan. Latched on more than he thought he should of...But Hidan could never feel the same way. Could he?

"Sorry, I guess that's still a sensitive subject for _some_ of you." Itachi said with no meaning behind the apology. "So Deidara, remember the rules of our agreement?"

"Yeah, The winner gets to have the loser do whatever he wants for a hour. Stupid rule." Deidara pouted. "What you want me to do." He said making the question seem more like a command.

"Come with me." Itachi replied but as Hidan came to follow he stopped and said ,"Hidan, don't follow us." Hidan looked at them questioningly as they walked off, but Deidara just shrugged it off. After making a series of complicated turns, Itachi finally stopped at a door and pulled out a key from under his cloak. Must be his room I guess, the blonde thought. The door opened with a creak.

The room was comfortable and dark, only lit by a wax candle and a table in the corner. His bed was small, with only one sheet and only one pillow. No furniture besides that. Deidara stood in the middle of the room and felt the candle lit flicker upon his face. Itachi closed the door with another creak.

"Deidara..." Itachi grabbed him around the waist swiftly. Deidara stood in shock, confused on Itachi's sudden change in attitude and his gentle touch towards him. His soft off set black hair rubbed against Deidara's face as Itachi leaned down and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He finally said. His lips brushed Deidara's face. "Please, just for one hour." Deidara pulled away from Itachi and looked into his soft black eyes which were filled with sadness and longing. What could Deidara do? He stood up on his tip toes, and kissed Itachi softly on the lips. As he pulled back away Itachi closed his eyes as a small drop on water came out his right eye. Deidara thought it was a tear.

Hidan walked down the halls with no purpose thinking. Deidara could maybe...No, No, no, No No No NO! Deidara could never possibly ever...was all he could think of. Another random turn. More thoughts of Deidara. His short temper. Him actually thinking that bombs could be art. His devious smile and glossy golden hair. He was perfect, and he would never love Hidan back.

Hidan entered a darker place in the hideout that he had never been before. This must be the places that Itachi and Kakuzu like to stay. A door creaked in clicked from behind him. Hidan turned around to see his DeiDei closing a door to a room. He looked upset.

"Is that Itachi's room?" Hidan said, trying to stay cool as he brushed back his hair. Deidara looked up at him, and started to cry as he ran and fell into Hidan's arms.

"H-Hi-Hidan." He said in between tears. Hidan held him closely and tried to soothe him.

"What's wrong." He murmured, rocking him back and forth. Deidara pulled away for a second and looked up trying to collect himself.

"I love you."

"I love you too Deidara.." And as Deidara pulled himself up, and they kissed.


End file.
